


Ask Box Fic #8

by SaSaCo



Series: Ask Box Fics Archive [8]
Category: Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: Angst, Archived From Tumblr, Archived From sasaco-fics Blog, Choking Kink, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Love Confessions, M/M, Mention of addiction, Smut, Surprise Kissing, mention of abusive relationship, mention of self-harm, ships are listed in order of appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSaCo/pseuds/SaSaCo
Summary: "A collection of short ficlets for a variety of TDGships!" Written by anonymous.*Saved and posted to Ao3 as an archival piece. SaSaCo is not the writer. If you are the writer and would like this piece removed, please comment here or send us a message on Tumblr at sasaco-fics.





	Ask Box Fic #8

Adam was an addict his whole life, and still is. There were so many things he was pretty sure he couldn’t live without. He’d given up the drugs, luckily. But again, one of the reasons he’d started was because he’d hoped in vain that it would get rid of his other fixations. They didn’t though. The drugs just made him numb. Which was close enough, he’d figured back then. But really, it wasn’t close at all.

Then there was music. Music was an addiction that many had and one that many didn't realize. He did, he did at a really young age. It didn’t bother him much.

The pain was possibly the scariest addiction he had. For his whole life, he’d been addicted to causing himself pain. Almost never physical. He’d had too much stereotypes stuffed into his head at a tender to actually act on that particular desire. But, still, the need was there. 

It manifested itself in abusive relationship after abusive relationship. Constantly knowingly making choices that he knew were going to hurt him in the end. This addiction scared him the most. And so maybe that little confession of love to Brad was made in another rush of self destructive desire. Adam was glad though, that he’d grown to have a more level head. The note could be taken in a whole different way, and maybe it’d cause a fight, but he realized fighting would be much healthier than what he’d written. The letter that concluded with “…You make me feel so pitiful, I love it, I love you for it.” He was glad it was going to be taken as a sarcastic and bitter statement, than for what it actually was.

While his and Naomi’s relationship was going strong, he wasn’t sure it could stand the weight of a confession of another addiction. 

~

Neil pushed Adam against the wall. “I’ll _show you_ the fucking good life, Adam,” the drummer said, lips immediately at the singers neck, at that little hollow where the neck tendon connected with his collarbone. The spot that drove Adam insane every single time. He’d actually jerked off a couple of times to the memory of Brad discovering that particular little spot.

They must be slipping in something into his water, because Adam has _never_ had a sex drive like he’s been having for the last couple of months, seriously, not even when he was a teenager. They just say it’s all because they’re so good, and Adam denies it until moments like the one he’s having now. When Neil’s freakishly warm hand is spread open under shirt, ghosting fingers over his stomach and making him shiver, and his lips are still incessantly nipping and licking at his neck. 

“Kiss him, asshole,” Came Brad’s gruff voice from somewhere behind them. 

In reply to that, Adam took a deep breath, and as steadily as he could, he said, “Brad. You can’t watch unless you participate.”

“But I-heart-free-porn, remember?” 

Neil pulls away from as soon as he hears that, ignoring Adam’s whine, and says, “Actually, that’s my line. Stop stealing my shtick.”

~

Brad probably shouldn’t have been getting off on Neil lifting him up by his neck against a glass wall that stared down onto a city full of skyscrapers as was. He really shouldn’t have been getting off on his friend fucking strangling him against a glass window in front of thousands of people at all. But it’s not like he could help it. He really couldn’t. So when Barry pulled Neil away, when he’d collapsed on the floor, coughing and wheezing, he hadn’t really had too much time to think about the massive hard-on he had, or how to hide it.

Once he'd registered Neil’s shocked stare, he’d quickly stood up and excused himself to the bathroom. Only to be followed by Neil, and once they were alone in the company of nothing but empty plastic stalls and urinals, that’s when he finally could bring himself to comprehend anything Neil was saying. “What the fuck was that, Brad?”

~

“Barry wha- mphf,” Neil’s words are muffled by the guitarists lips pressing against his. His eyes go wide and he stares up at Barry, partly terrified. As the kiss eventually deepens, Neil somehow relaxes and hesitantly kisses back. Not quite sure what to do with his arms, he awkwardly places one around Barry’s shoulder and the other into his own pocket. And when Barry pulls away to breath, Neil looks a little dazed.

The way Barry looks at him, Neil’s expecting another kiss, so he keeps quiet. But instead of leaning down, Barry just looks at him for a second. Then there’s a sound that vaguely resembles the one that an iPhone makes when it stops recording a video, and the Barry loses all composure. Between laughs, he somehow manages to to say, “Oh god, you should see how you looked right now. God.” And then Neil looks around to see Brad and Adam laughing too. He sees the phone in Adam’s hand and after a moment of realization he tackles the singer to the ground. “You fucking assholes!”

~

“Fucking hell Barry, Brad, if you don’t stop fighting over the controller, I’m going to have to get up. And you know what happens when you make me get up early,” Neil threatened. “Unghf.” “We’re not fighting.” Came another gruff voice from behind the little mid-bus door they had. Then after a few minutes there was another loud thump. Neil sighed and got up off his bunk. So much for a good nap before the show. Except they actually weren’t fighting and Neil now needs a new set of un-soiled eyes.

~

Okay, looking back, maybe getting that smashed wasn’t a good idea. At least, not for Barry. Him being the largest, he was the one who had the best alcohol tolerance. Which meant unless he drank himself to alcohol poisoning, he would remember what he’d been doing while drunk. And, usually that was a good thing, because then he could mock everyone else for drunken actions.

But… But not in this particular circumstance. Because fuck, did he wish that he’d just forget it. Because really, he totally remembered the thought process of thinking Adam’s hair was pretty, to thinking about blowing the singer and then, being convinced it was a good idea, going along with the plan. And, because Adam was shitfaced already (what a fucking lightweight), Adam was all for it. In fact, he’d called the rest of the band to attention while Barry got down on his knees and- fuck. Barry really doesn’t want to know why doing that felt as good as it did. So he just blamed the booze.


End file.
